Yomiko's Book of Holiday Joy
by corporalredhound
Summary: Our fearless buxom anglo-japanese bookworm heads out in the cold on Christmas day to get the one present her sensei wants, but back home Nenene wants something more than just a boxed gift from Yomiko for the holidays. YxN Shoujo-ai Christmas one shot.


Yomiko's Book of Holiday Joy!

By Corporalredhound

Well I missed out on having time to write my fics as of late. Not since losing my flashdrive before summer started this year. Oh well. Here's my first comeback since losing my flashdrive along with my fics. Its in post series of ROD tv, and this one I'll start with Read or Die Christmas-style! And this pairing here is with yomiko and nenene. Its just a one shot and it takes place after but I but its gonna be romantic as my shiznat that I wrote last year. So here's one of ROD's most notorious shoujo ai couples yomiko x nenene enjoying the holiday season with themselves on a snowy, snowy night…Well hope you enjoy this and have a merry christmas!

December 25th, Christmas Day

A snowy afternoon mostly covered the streets of jinbocho, a neighborhood in the chiyoda prefecture layed in snowy mania. As streets began to receive much snow as a preferred customer would eat in a fast food restaurant. A ditzy raven-haired woman wearing a huge beige overcoat, a long black skirt while a tie was sticking out of her chest. And finally, she wore the bifocal eyes of her late personal mentor and lover, the 18th paper, Donnie Nakijima. The woman is also in her late 20s, which did not show any signs of age yet, but who ran as much as her normal shoes can dig through the puddle of snow, would possibly make it through the next bookstore. A true bookworm though and through the lover of literature of them all. She is Yomiko Readman, and now fell off face first into the snow after a short-trip from a block of snow.

"A-choo! I'll never be able to get the bloody present for my beloved sensei! The store closes about 4 or 5 today. I must hurry!" The obsessed bookworm then picked up herself and propelled her feet and ran through a labyrinth of humanity that was blocking her way in the streets, apologizing and passing through hardly being careful not to hit anybody in her way.

"I'm sorry sensei, I must get it for you!" Yomiko thought, minding the freezing pain of the snowy street floors.

Meanwhile, back in an apartment near the jinbocho streets, has nenene looking on at the window when her best friend and lover would return. Pondering at the covered snowy streets scanning her eyes of wherever yomiko would be in a cold time of the season. She then put her left hand palm against the frame of the apartment window looking out into the blizzard horizon.

Nenene's apartment

"Yomiko, you idiot I hope you come back and warm me up, I so want you dearly(sniffs). The only christmas I would ever enjoy is you, and only you. That is all I ever wanted for a special present is you, and I wouldn't have it for anything else. The ever then-hot tempered author then broke crying and crashed her knees down on the floor. With both anger and sadness, yet sadness prevailed in her mind, she clenched her fist and slammed down into the floor, hoping-just hoping that Yomiko will be right there with her.

"Please, Yomiko I hope you'll be back for me..." She then kept crying off as the floor was covered from her wet tears with worryness in her heart, signaling of all the trouble they had went through with the Paper Sisters contending with the Library of England and Dokusensha in those troubled times, and even rescuing Junior and Nancy to add in it.

She then laid tears streaming down on her cheeks in thinking that her friend would be ok out there waiting for her return.

Meanwhile, back in the snowy jinbocho streets Yomiko finally found a bookstore. The cautious English bookworm then slowly opened the entrance doors and slowly went inside and in there, was a bronze elevator. She then went into the elevator and began pushing the secret button, which led it down. Once the elevator was down on the secret book lair, she saw dozens and dozens books that she would want to flood around if she had the chance, but now wasn't the time. Nenene was in need of a present and she had to get it done before christmas comes tomorrow. Its was the same one with the old hermit and his cat which would sit comfortably in his lap. He stroked the friendly kitten twice on its head. And the old man let out a gentle smile in which little children would come in for candy.

"Hello ms Readman, how may I help you today in this holiday season?" The old man replied. He then further stroked his cat gently, and it smiled as cared.

Yomiko then placed her hand onto her chin and looked over the vast horizon. She went around browsing the large quantity of books that lay before her, and it seems the selection was neverending."Well its kind of hard to say…but maybe…hmmm…maybe…" The bookworm then finally went over to the romance section and finally her eyes saw the book she wanted-"20,000 Leagues Under The Sea," by Jules Verne. She then picked it up and headed over to the counter where the elderly clerk and his cat stood.

She then placed it on the dusty bronze counter,"I finally placed my purchased sir." Yomiko said in a kind tone."Will that be all?", said the old man and he smiled towards the book-obsessed Englishwoman.

"Yes, and I wont be needing a bag, I already have one." Yomiko then further smiled towards the book hermit, and the cat let out a soft moan. "Thank you, and Merry Christmas!" She then waved her hand and bid farwell. "Likewise, young one. Merry Christmas!" And yomiko headed up the elevator and heads back to nenene's apartment

Back in nenene's apartment

Nenene sat down in a slump position within her chair, with the hot remain that lay stil on the table beside her. She looks out on the window that has the streets of jimbocho stil crowded with snow. And yet there was still no sign of her biggest present of all-Yomiko.

"Sighs, I sure wish she was by my side now. Me and her under that mistletoe and spend a happy Christmas together." The author

Then bowed her had down and leaned on the side of the table as time went on. It was now 3pm in the afternoon, but still cold and snowy outside and no sign of Yomiko yet.

"Oh Yomiko, where have you been the past 5 years of my heart? You never call or wrote me anymore? What were you doing this whole time? I just wis-", A loud doorbell then interrupted her thoughts. Nenene knew it was her.

She then got up off of her seat and ran straight to the main door. As the second bell was about to ring, Nenene quickly opened the door, and out revealed her beloved bookworm. "Hello, sensei I got you this perfect Christmas present and I would li-," but as she tried to pull out the book, she bought out but was then stopped as Nenene tackled Yomiko down on the floor. The bookworm was quite pleased with a smiled reaction towards her brown-haired sensei.

"Oh Yomiko-chan, how long have I missed you since you went to find me a present. But its Christmas today, and what more of a present that I would want is you, and only you." Nenene said with a sad sniff while she cried.

The English bookworm's face then went from timid to kindness as she smiled down on her beloved author and patted her head in comfort. Nenene then smiled happily by her bookworm girlfriend. "Its okay, Nenene-chan. I know how dreadful it is that you have missed me a lot. Well, lets enjoy this Christmas together shall we?" She then gave her author lover the best hug she could possibly offer.

"All I want is for Christmas is you, Yomiko-chan. You and only you. Merry Christmas." Nenene said tearfully as she smiled towards Yomiko.

"Likewise with you sensei, I would spend this whole Christmas with nobody but you. Youre my special present Nenene and nothing more. Merry Christmas, sensei." Yomiko smiled back towards Nenene. And the couple then shared a whole kiss with each other passionately as to what will lead to a Christmas that they'll never forget.

The End


End file.
